


When I met you

by daisy_illusive



Series: 💙VIC10TION💛 [1]
Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Romance, Softies e-boys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Tras el vlive conjunto, DongYeol se va a dormir con HanSe al piso de VICTON y hablan al abrigo de la noche.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Lee Dongyeol | Xiao
Series: 💙VIC10TION💛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	When I met you

**Author's Note:**

> —Escrito porque HanSe dijo “a la mierda todo” e invitó a su novio Xiao a hacer un [vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/video/188292?channelCode=ECB24F) nocturno con él en el canal de VICTON.  
> —Llevaba meses queriendo escribir algo de HanSe y DongYeol, pero es que llevo con este bloqueo horrible todo este tiempo y no me ponía… pero el live conjunto me ha dado la excusa y no podía dejar de hacer esto. Espero que os guste.

—¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? —pregunta DongYeol.

—Creo que… unos siete años —responde HanSe.

Después de aquella respuesta, ambos se quedan callados, pensando en el peso que han tenido todos esos años en sus vidas en el silencio de la noche, un silencio que solo era roto por el ocasional ruido de los motores de los coches al pasar bajo su ventana y algún que otro ronquido en la habitación continua. Unos momentos más tarde, HanSe se gira en la cama lentamente para observar el rostro del chico con el que está compartiendo el colchón aquella noche y no puede evitar la sonrisa que aparece en el suyo propio. Hace todos esos años que se conocen, pero en ningún momento ha sentido que hubiera pasado el tiempo entre ellos porque su relación ha sido casi idéntica desde el principio de los tiempos, siendo la única diferencia que ahora ya no son solo algo amigos, son algo más a lo que todavía no le han puesto nombre y que realmente no lo necesita.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le cuestiona el menor, girándose hacia él también, al ver de reojo su sonrisa.

—Solo me acordaba de cuando nos conocimos —dice HanSe—. Eras muy mono en esa época.

—Sigo siendo mono —contesta DongYeol, formando un pequeño puchero en sus labios, aquellos labios que HanSe quiere besar, pero no lo hace porque no cree que sea el mejor momento.

—Lo sigues siendo —acaba contestando—, pero cuando estábamos en el instituto eras mucho más mono.

El puchero en los labios de DongYeol se acentúa con un pequeño ruidito de disconformidad y HanSe tiene que cerrar sus ojos para no verlo porque es demasiado adorable para su propia existencia. Con sus ojos cerrados rememora el momento en el que conoció al chico que tiene delante, queriendo llamar su atención y HanSe siente que su vida habría sido demasiado diferente si no se hubieran conocido y se hubieran hecho amigos, tan diferente, que HanSe estaba completamente seguro de que sin DongYeol a su lado no habría llegado allí donde estaba ahora.

—SeSe —lo llama el chico, su aliento cálido rozando su rostro, y HanSe abre los ojos de nuevo, justo en el momento en el que DongYeol se inclina hacia delante y le deja un corto beso en sus labios—. No te quedes dormido todavía…

—No hagas eso —replica el chico, tapándose los labios con las manos—, tengo seis compañeros de piso, no sé si lo recuerdas.

DongYeol deja escapar una pequeña risa y después vuelve a inclinarse sobre HanSe para darle un beso en los dedos que en aquel momento están tapando sus labios. Aquella acción le dice que le da igual cuántos compañeros de piso tenga antes de que el chico lo ponga en palabras justo después de alejarse de él otra vez.

—Yo tengo nueve compañeros de piso, tener seis es casi como vivir solo —es lo que dice—. Además, estamos solos en esta habitación, no se van a enterar si te doy un beso o diez.

—Estamos solos por cortesía de SeungWoo _hyung_ —aclara HanSe—. Si no estaríamos en la misma habitación que SuBin y te habría echado a patadas de la cama si me das un beso delante del niño porque me lo traumatizas.

—Gracias SeungWoo _hyung_ por saber que necesitábamos intimidad para besarnos y dejarnos tu cuarto libre —replica DongYeol, como si SeungWoo fuera un Dios bajado a la tierra que ha cumplido su único deseo en la vida y HanSe no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Aun no les han dicho a sus respectivos compañeros de piso y de grupo que han dejado de ser solo amigos, pero HanSe tiene la ligera impresión de que en realidad lo saben todos y que, si en algún momento definen lo que tienen, cuando vayan a contarlo, lo único que les van a decir es que ya era hora de que lo contaran. Se podía imaginar perfectamente la situación y sabía también quiénes eran los que los iban a molestar toda la vida por ello, los que iban a llorar y los que simplemente iban a pasar del tema como si la cosa no fuera con ellos.

—Mañana recuérdame que le dé las gracias mañana antes de irme a casa —dice DongYeol, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Aunque no sé si me van a recibir a palos o algo por hacer el _vlive_ contigo sin avisar y quedarme a dormir en vuestro piso en vez de volver.

—Siempre te puedes quedar aquí con nosotros —responde—, les has caído bien a Alice.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunta el chico—. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de que les fuera a gustar que apareciera contigo así de repente.

—¿Cómo no les ibas a encantar? —contesta con una pregunta HanSe, en un tono de voz quizás más alto de lo que debería porque es de madrugada ya y todos los demás están durmiendo.

—Bueno… ya sabes cómo está la cosa en UP10TION… —responde DongYeol, muy bajito, como si le diera miedo decirlo en voz alta incluso cuando solo están ellos dos solos allí.

HanSe sabe perfectamente cómo está la situación en UP10TION porque el chico le ha hablado de ello en algunas ocasiones y entiende también su miedo, ese miedo de no ser aceptado por la gente. Por ese motivo, antes de decir nada, HanSe simplemente se pega lo máximo que puede al cuerpo de DongYeol y lo abraza muy fuerte para que sepa que lo tiene ahí mismo y que él sí que lo quiere, que no tiene que tener ese miedo si él está allí. El chico simplemente se aferra a su cuerpo en respuesta, buscando enroscarse contra él como si fuera un gato.

—Pero todo ha ido bien —dice después de unos momentos—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te adoran.

—Gracias —murmura DongYeol contra su hombro.

No vuelven a hablar en un buen rato, simplemente disfrutando del calor que les produce el cuerpo del otro y la mente de HanSe no puede evitar divagar de nuevo, pensando en que realmente las cosas no han cambiado mucho entre ellos porque ellos tampoco es que hayan cambiado demasiado a lo largo de todos aquellos años que se conocen. Han crecido, han madurado, han pasado por varias situaciones duras que requerían que lo hicieran… pero en el fondo siguen siendo dos tontos con muchos miedos que se tienen el uno al otro para afrontarlos. Sus sentimientos por el otro tampoco cambiaron de golpe, simplemente se fueron desarrollando hasta que se comenzaron a dar cuenta de que querer comerle la boca a tu amigo no era algo que los amigos quisieran hacer… pero había sido un proceso tan lento que prácticamente ni se dieron cuenta de los pequeños cambios hasta que no fue demasiado tarde y acabaron una noche borrachos enrollándose —algo que han seguido haciendo… aunque ya no borrachos—.

—Me alegra mucho haberte conocido y tenerte en mi vida.

Es lo que murmura HanSe, bastante rato después de que la última palabra fuera dicha entre ellos, en el silencio cada vez más profundo de la noche, sin saber si DongYeol está aún despierto o ya se ha quedado dormido entre sus brazos. El menor no le contesta, pero unos momentos después siente los labios del chico justo sobre el lugar en el que se encuentra el brazo superior de la cruz que tiene tatuada en su cuerpo y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la cabeza como respuesta y como buenas noches, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el sueño le invadiera en los brazos de la persona que más ama en todo el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Una Alice y Honey10 que se muere mucho cada vez que los dos grupos interactúan se ha pasado casi las dos horas que ha durado el live llorando… y esa no soy yo, para nada (?)  
> —Escribiré seguramente más cosas de estos dos!!!! Estad atentas!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> —Una Alice y Honey10 que se muere mucho cada vez que los dos grupos interactúan se ha pasado casi las dos horas que ha durado el live llorando… y esa no soy yo, para nada (?)


End file.
